marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of The Sand Manatee
Attack of The Sand Manatee is the pilot episode of Spider-ham The Animated Series. It premiered 13th November 2013. Plot Peter Porker finds his life slowly getting worse when mixed with his superhero duties however an even worse trouble called The Sand Manatee appears. Summary Peter Porker is an average teenager at MidCow High. However he is really the masked crimefighter "Spider-Ham". Peter is getting his mid-term report cards only to find he has reduced to a D average. Pete claims his Aunt is going to kill him just then he is thrown into his locker by the captain of the Pawball team Flash Tomcat. Pete talks about how he would love to use his powers to get back at Flash however that would be breaking the promise he made to his late uncle. With "great power, comes great responsibility". Pete meets up with his best friend Harry Oztrich, the son of Ozcorp CEO Norman Oztrich. Suddenly Peter gets a news alert that the First National Piggy Bank is being robbed. Peter tells Harry he needs to go and changes into his Spider-Ham costume. Spider-Ham arrives at the scene where he easily defeats the robbers he identifies as Finn Manatee and Alex O' Hornbill. Spider-Ham ties the two up and leaves them to be found by the police. Later on as they are being arrested a sudden blast of energy destroys the police car. O' Hornbill takes off whilst an unconscious Finn is dragged away by a shadowy figure. The figure is revealed to be Shockger, a gerbil in a suit with energy gauntlets hired by Norman Oztrich to create an army of Super powered soldiers. Norman persuades Manatee by telling him he will get his revenge on Spider-man. Finn goes through several experiments until he is put through a body morphing test. An explosion takes place leading Norman to believe Manatee died. However he has really turned into a shape shifting sand creature. Manatee now callling himself ''The Sand Manatee" decides to use his powers to destroy anyone who gets in his way. Meanwhile Pete is meeting up with his "girlfriend" Mary Jane Crane at the Rib Stack. Suddenly a large screeming crowd arrives running from a giant manatee made of sand. Peter recognizes it as Manatee. Manatee then grabs Mary Jane and threatens to destroy if Spider-Ham does not show. Peter attempts to stop him but is thrown at a wall. Pete then puts on his costume and swings into action. At first Manatee seems to overpower him but Spidey lures him to a fire hydrant. Spidey then destroys all the hydrants and causes Manatee to solidify. Spidey then lastly freezes him using the hose pipe attached to ice cream. Peter immediately joins MJ after the fight claiming to have been knocked unconscious by the throw. Later on Norman Oztrich having watched the fight is seen talking on a phone with someone saying project sandmanatee was a failure. He then pulls out a file saying "Project- Beetleham" while telling the person he is speaking to to begin the next project.